A Terrible Accident
by MBrabs1996
Summary: When Tori gets into a near fatal car accident on her way home, she finds her self fighting for her life. Will she survive? Please Review!
1. The Accident

**A/N: Sorry if this isn't the best, it's my first victorious fic!**

Tori Vega walked up to her friends in the black box theater.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked the group

"Well, we're getting ready for a mock car crash, it's gonna be so cool". Andre explained, the latina gave them a confused look.

"What's a mock car crash?" she asked.

Jade sighed,frustrated "of course she wouldn't know what that is!" she said, Beck held her arm.

"A mock car crash is where they simulate what happens at the scene of a car accident, they call life star, the police, the fire department, everyone, it's pretty cool". Beck explains.

Tori nods, "well, it starts soon, we should get going so we can get a good seat" Robbie told them, everyone nodded, anxious to get to the parking lot.

The mock car crash seemed to pass by quickly, as soon as they uncovered the cars cat started freaking out, so it took a while for everyone to calm her down.

That same evening Tori was driving home, her sister kept calling her to make sure she was okay, thank goodness she had a blue tooth!

"Yes Trina, i'm almost home, i'll call you back when i'm ten minutes away!" Tori exclaimed, the eighteen-year-old was really getting on the sixteen-year-olds nerves. She was about to hang up when a car swerved into her lane, and was heading straight for her.

**A/N: So like it?Hate it? Let me know!**

**No flames please!**


	2. Trina Hears The News

**A/N: Sorry this is short and it moves a little fast, I just wanted to get this chapter up, and most of my stories move fast.**

Trina awoke at around two in the morning to her parents shaking her awake, her mother had tears streaming down her face. Mrs. Vega was a mess.

"What is it mom?" she asked.

"I-It's Tori, s-she's been in an a-accident" Mrs. Vega sobbed, Trina could barely register what happened before her mother passed out and she ran out of the house.

**A/N: Yeah, sorry it's short!**


	3. Diagnosis

Trina arrived at the hospital and literally ran to the receptionists desk.

"Excuse me, i-i'm looking for m-my s-sister, Victoria Vega, s-she m-might be u-under Tori though". The eighteen-year-old said.

"Well, she's in surgery right now, we'll come and get you when she's out". The lady explained, Trina nodded and sat in the waiting room, calling all of Tori's friends, despite the fact it was well past two in the morning.

When Beck and the others arrived, they immediately ran over to comfort Trina, no one knew what to say, so cat did all of the talking.

"Is she gonna be okay? I can't believe it! I hope she doesn't die! What if she does?" Cat ranted.

"Calm down Cat, Tori is gonna be fine, just stay calm lil' red". Andre said as the doctor walked up.

"Family for Victoria Vega?" he asked, everyone stood up, "well, she was hit head on, and is in critical condition, the next few days will be critical, but it's about thirty percent chance she'll make it. Miss. Vega has three broken ribs, has a severe concussion, and a broken leg, we've had to revive her twice during surgery, and her pelvis was practically crushed when she went through the wind shield, she is currently in a coma and it'll be a miracle if she survives the next few days". He explained, upon hearing this, Mr and Mrs. Vega gasped, they couldn't lose their daughter.

"May we go see her?" Jade asked, everyone looked at her, it looked like she actually...cared? The doctor nodded and the group filed into her room and gasped at the figure laying in the bed, the sixteen-year-old had tubes up her nose and another breathing tube. She also had an IV and wires glued to her head, to monitor her brain activity and make sure she didn't suffer any permanent brain damage. Tori had bruises all over her body and scars from where she crashed through the wind shield.

"Tori, please wake up, school won't be the same without you". Robbie said, Mr. Vega turned to the doctor.

"What about the person who hit her?" he asked.

"Well, he was drunk, and just has a broken arm and a mild concussion, when your daughter wakes up, it's up to her if she wants to press charges, if she doesn't, then you, have that decision". He explained, before anyone could reply; Tori's heart monitor began rapidly beeping, and everyone was pushed out of the room.


	4. Bad News

**A/N: Hey, sorry i'm updating slowly, i've been working on my hunger games fan fiction as well, so it's hard for me to multi task.**

It had been an hour since they had all been pushed out of Tori's room. So far, no one had come to tell them about her condition.

When they had just about given up hope that she was even alive, the doctor came up to them.

"How is she?" Beck asked.

The doctor sighed, "well, there really is nothing to say, except that she had some breathing problems, if she doesn't improve within the month, we'll be forced to pull the plug. Each day that miss. Vega remains in a coma, decreases the chances she'll ever wake up". The doctor explained, Mrs. Vega let out an agonized cry as Mr. Vega consoled her. The rest of that day Trina willed her sister to wake up.

"You can't do this to mom and dad Tori".


	5. Waking Up

Over the next few weeks, with each day drawing nearer to the deadline, school seemed almost empty to everyone, it was never the same without Tori. Even Jade found that she missed the preppy half-latina.

At lunch Jade took a trip to the hospital alone, "hi, i'm looking for Tori Vega?" she asked, since the accident, Tori had been moved between ICU to a regular room, so they always made it a point to ask before barging into a random room.

"Room 216" she told the teen, not daring to even look into Jades brown eyes. Quickly, Jade rushed to her friends room, the wires that had been glued to Tori for the last few weeks had been taken off, but her breathing tubes remained.

"Okay, listen Vega, you need to wake up! You're making everyone miserable. Cat keeps constantly asking about you, and she hasn't been her usual self, Beck and Andre refuse to leave their houses, Robbie keeps sending 'get well soon' cards and balloons, which I see you got, and you family cries them selves to sleep, dying isn't a choice Vega". Jade waited for a reaction from the still figure.

She sighed, "look, I know we haven't exactly gotten along, but, if you wake up, i'll try to be nicer to you, and less threatening". She added and stood up, walking towards the door she heard stirring from Tori's bed, she turned around as Tori's eyes slowly started to open...

**A/N: I figured lets wake Tori up already!**


	6. Scares

**A/N: hey sorry I haven't updated the last few days, busy with finals crap!**

Tori surveyed everyone in the room, cautiously at first, she had no idea why she was even at the hospital, she couldn't remember a thing.

"Are you okay Tori? You look confused?" her mother asked her.

"Yeah, I am confused, mom". Tori answered, everyone looked at her curiously.

"Well, why are you confused?" her father asked, it was several minutes before the latina shocked everyone with her answer.

"Who are these people?"

**A/N: yeah, sorry it's short, i'll try and make the next chapter longer.**


	7. Memory Loss

Upon hearing that Tori had awakened, but couldn't remember a thing, the doctor rushed into the room.

"Hello Tori, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like I was just hit by a bus, what's going on? I can't remember a thing?" Tori asked.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Tori sighed, "I remember that we had a mock car crash at school, and I was driving home, that's all I remember" she explained.

"Tori, you were in a car accident, you've been in a coma for the last month, if you hadn't woken up soon we were going to pull the plug" he explained, then sighed, "you have three broken ribs, a severe concussion, and a broken leg" he added.

"Who were those people? I recognize my parents and sister, but not those other people" she asked.

"Those were your friends, you met them when you transferred to hollywood arts last year".

When the doctor walked into the waiting room, everyone stood up.

"Well, what's wrong with her?" Andre asked.

The doctor sighed, "she has memory loss, it could be temporary, but may very well be permanent, we don't know".

"Well, how can we get her memory back?" Robbie asked.

"Try showing her things that are hers, and tell her about all the fun times you've all had, that may help"

"When can she go home?" Cat asked.

"Tomorrow, I want to keep her for observation". The doctor explained, before giving a curt nod and walking away.


	8. Tears

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated recently, i've been busy updating a few other stories. So, today is a massive updating spree! Meaning, i'm going crazy updating stories like there's no tomorrow, and it's literally over a hundred degrees out, so I have no interest in doing much today!**

When Tori went back to school a week later she was confused and scared, she didn't recognize the people who were asking how she was, and still couldn't remember anything, she was beginning to think that she would never get her memory back. Nor could she believe she had actually been in a car accident. They walked into sikowitz's class.

"Sikowitz! Look who's back!" Cat shouted excitedly, pointing at Tori.

"Toro! How are you feeling?" he asked, taking a sip out of his coconut.

Tori leaned towards Beck, "Who is he, and why is he drinking out of a coconut?" She asked.

"This is Sikowitz, our teacher, please excuse her Sikowitz...she lost her, memory in the crash". Beck explained hesitantly, the barefoot teacher looked at her with sad eyes and walked back up to the front of the room.

When Tori got home that night, she immediately ran up to her room and cried, she hated that she couldn't remember, she wanted to remember.

_Why can't I remember? _She thought as she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	9. Conversations

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter is short! I'm running outta ideas, so if you have anything you would like to see in my story, just let me know in reviews and I may use it!.**

Tori awoke to hear someone knocking furiously on the front door. Tiredly, she got out of bed and went to answer it, only to find the knocking had stopped and Jade was sitting on the couch.

"Jade right? What are you doing here?" The half latina asked.

"Listen Vega, you have to get your memory back! Everyone is a wreck! We miss our friend, I know I was mean to you in the past, but i'm ready to change that" the goth explained.

"You were mean to me?"

Jade sighed in frustration, "that's beside the point" now it was Tori's turn to sigh.

"I'm sorry Jade, but I just can't! Can you please leave? I need to get ready for school?" Tori asked.

"Go get dressed, i'll take you".


	10. Jade's Idea

**A/N: Hey everyone! So, for this chapter, Jade tells everyone her plan to get Tori's memory back, special thanks to: ****FurryFriends143 for the idea!**

When Jade brought Tori to school, she tried everything to get the latina to remember everything. Jade had never had this challenge before.

As soon as they got to school Jade went up to their friends.

"Hey guys! I have an idea to get Tori's memory back!" She exclaimed.

"Really? What is it?" Robbie asked.

"We aren't going to cause physical or emotional harm to her, are we?" Beck asked.

Jade sighed, "no, we're going to make a play of all the times we've had together, and maybe that'll get her memory back". Jade explained.

"That might just work" Andre thought a loud.

"Okay, one of you track down Cat and tell her the game plan, i'll find someone to play Tori" Jade said, they hoped this plan would work.


	11. Reactments

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter is short, but it's longer than the other ones! I'm sunburned so I don't feel like writing much today.**

Beck came into Sikowitz's classroom with Tori in tow, the young woman looked around the room;confused.

"What's going on?" Tori asked, on the stage was Sikowitz wearing a brown wig, and female clothes consisting of white pants and a purple shirt, to his left stood Jade, with a cup of coffee in her hands, Cat and Robbie were kneeling on the ground like small children.

"Tori, you and I are sitting here, since you lost your memory were going to get it back by making a play of all the times we've had together, on your first day here at Hollywood Arts, you spilled coffee on me and tried to wipe it off before Jade came in and thought you were hitting on me" Beck explained, then turned to the others, "Action!" he told them.

Jade gave her coffee to Tori, telling her not to drink it.

"Don't worry kids, I went out and got us a dog!" She exclaimed, pointing at Sikowitz, who barked as Cat and Robbie gleefully pet his wig. "But, it seems like this dog has bugs in her fur" Cat and Robbie shrieked and backed away.

"Don't worry kids, I heard coffee is great for getting bugs out of a dogs fur". She exclaimed, taking the cup of coffee from Tori's hand as everyone tried to stop her, but she poured it on Sikowitz's head.

Tori turned to Beck, "she poured coffee on me? I don't remember that?"


	12. Seizures

When Tori awoke she felt odd, almost like something just wasn't right, she had this pounding headache and dizziness. Tori got up to go down stairs, however, she stopped at the top of the stairs and stared straight ahead.

"Tori? Are you alright?" Her mother asked.

No answer.

"Victoria Marie Vega, are you alright?" She asked again.

Only moments later, her mother was caught off guard when the sixteen-year-old randomly collapsed and fell down the stairs, she had started shaking and looked to be having a seizure.

"Emma! Call 911 Tori just had a seizure!" Tori's father yelled to Emma,her mother.

**A/N: Sorry it's short, the next one should be a bit longer!**


	13. Tori Get's Her Memory Back

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is the last chapter, but, i'm in the process of writing another one, it won't be a sequel though! Enjoy!**

Tori awoke the next day, she knew she was in the hospital and found she could actually remember. The latina looked to her left and saw Trina staring at her.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Trina asked.

"Good, hey, remember that time when I sang you a song for your birth week and you didn't think it was a good enough present?" Tori asked, Trina got excited hearing this.

"What was the song called?"

"You're the reason, Andre helped me write it". She answered, Trina got up and called for the others.

"Hey hey!" Cat greeted.

"Guys, she got her memory back!" Tori looked directly at Cat in recognition.

"Remember when I got Jealous and sprayed you and Danny with cheese?" The sixteen-year-old asked, Cat nodded.

"Tor, remember when we got stuck in Becks RV during a heat wave?" Robbie asked, she nodded as the doctor walked in.

"Well, miss Vega, it seems that you have gotten your memory back". The doctor said.

"When can she leave?" Andre asked.

"Tomorrow, we just need to run a few tests to see why she got a seizure". As the doctor said this, Tori looked out the window, maybe everything would be alright after all.


End file.
